Cold and Alone
by 12manytears
Summary: When Katara is captured, she finds that she isnt going to get rescued. But what if she doesn't want to get rescued any way? Much better than summary! pleaze Read and Review. T for future chapters. It's pretty much a basic ZUTARA capture story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction so go easy on me. If there is something you do not like or something I could add please reveiw me so I could fix it.  **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS. (DON'T SUE) **

Lying there she looks up at the sky. It is bright due t the full moon and the millions of tiny stars. The only sounds that could be heard were the intakes and exhales of breathe from the giant flying bison.

"What's wrong Katara?" questions Aang.

" Nothing. I just have the feeling that something is wrong." She replies.

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Will you two please be quiet? I'm TRYING to sleep over here." interrupts Sokka.

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

Katara turned to look at Aang. Aang looked back with a worried look on his face. She turned away.

Suddenly she heard something rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" she questions.

"Yeah, I heard it to." says Aang.

"Stop worrying. It's probably just the wind or something. Now go to bed!" ordered Sokka.

Then all of a sudden a troop of fire nation warriors leaped out of the bushes. Aang shot into the air and Sokka got out his boomerang. Then Katara pulled out her bottle of water and got ready to fight.

They now had a good look at there opponents. There were 10 of them. Then all of a sudden four of them threw some sort of strong hold net over Appa. And the other 6 divided among Katara, Aang and Sokka.

Aang has no trouble with his opponents but out of the blue a tree fell on top of him. It was to late. He hadn't seen soon enough that three more warriors had burned the trunk of a large tree and pushed it in his direction.

Sokka was having trouble with the warriors attacking him because the fire benders that had defeated Aang had come to attack him too. It was not hard for seven fire bending warriors to over come a low peasant.

But as the other warriors joined Katara, they seemed to be having some difficulties. Katara was a very skilled water bender and was fighting off all of their blows. But with so many fire nation troops, she could only handle so much. And with one strike from a new warrior she was on the ground, extremely weak, but still conscious. Katara could feel the searing pain on her side. All she could do was hope that it was almost over. She waited on the ground, bracing her self for the final blow but it never came. Katara slowly opened one eye and searched for her enemy that had defeated her.

That is when she saw him. It was Prince Zuko. He stood there with a smirk on his face. She would know it was he any where because of the ugly scar on his face.

"What do you want?" exclaimed Katara.

"I'm here for the avatar. Why else?" Zuko replied.

"Well, I wouldn't look forward to it considering you'll have to catch him first."

"What do you mean you lowly peasant girl?" he scowled.

But when he turned around at where the avatar lay, there was only the tree on the ground.

"Where did the avatar go!?!" cried Zuko.

" Run Aang! Get Sokka and go!" screamed Katara

"But I can't leave you!" echoed a voice from some where in the trees

"Sokka and I promised that if something happened to one of us we would get you out of here! Now leave!" she replied

The troops searched the trees but found no sign of the avatar. Then all of a sudden Aang jumped on Appa and with one final look back flew off with Sokka through the trees. Zuko ordered his men to shoot him down. Fireballs flew everywhere trying to hit the flying bison but all of them were dodged.

Now it was the fire nation troops, Zuko, and Katara. Zuko glared at the girl. He then whispered something to the troop closest to him. The warrior then took a rope from another fire bender and tied Katara's hands behind her back.

"The avatar is bound to come for you, so I can't kill you." said Zuko. He then took the rope binding Katara and roughly yanked her up. She stumbled to her feet. Then the fire benders marched forward with Katara and Zuko in front.

After about an hour walk the group arrived at a fire nation ship. Zuko ushered Katara on board and the ship set sail.

"Who is this pretty young lady?" asked Iroh in a cheery voice.

"It is the water nation girl who is always traveling with the avatar. He had escaped but I know that he will come looking for her. I'm going to my quarters, if anyone needs me. Only come in if it is extremely important." Zuko replied with a glare. Then he thrushed Katara forward and lead her to his quarters.

Once he was in his room he called for a healer. The doctor quickly finished with Katara's burn and fled the room.

"Where is the avatar heading?" Zuko demanded once he was alone with Katara.

"I don't know." said Katara lightly.

Zuko was now very angry. He got up and tied Katara tighter to the chair opposite of him.

"I ask you one more time. Where is the avatar?" Zuko said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Katara leaned forward," I don't know."

Zuko slapped Katara right in the face. Katara looked down, fighting back tears. Her hair was messy and in her face. The prince lifted Katara's chin up and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't want to do this. Now please, just tell me where the avatar is and you wont have to go through any more." He said in his nicest voice.

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "No" she whispers in a hoarse voice.

Zuko slapped her again. Her head fell. Tears were dripping from her face onto the floor now. He just shook his head. Just then the door opened and Iroh came in. His eyes darted between Katara and Zuko.

"What happened in here?!?" he exclaimed and then rushed over to Katara who now had two red marks on her face.

"She wouldn't talk. I told her all she had to do was tell me where the avatar was and she refused." He replied calmly.

"That is not how you deal with finding out information especially when your are dealing with a woman no more than a girl!"

"Uncle, this is my business to deal with NOT yours!" he yelled as he stood up." Now I will kindly ask you to leave!"

With that Iroh, looking very disappointed at his nephew, left. Zuko slammed the door shut behind him. Then he once more took his seat in front of Katara. He pushed Katara's head up once again and looked her square in the eyes.

"Your stay here will be a whole lot easier if you just do as I ask."

"I'm not your slave." She replied in a weak voice.

"Don't be to sure of your self. While you're on my ship you will do what ever I tell you to do or you will be severely punished. Got it?" he said.

Pulling her head away she replied, "Got it."

"Good" he smiled smugly. He reaches out and pushes her hair behind her ear. "You're very pretty. I don't want to hurt you but I must capture the avatar to restore my honor and you are the only way I can get to him. But what you must also understand is that once I capture the avatar I will have no use for you. Since you're so pretty I might let you live and be my concubine."

Slowly Katara raised her head so that she was eye to eye with Zuko. "I will never be your concubine. Not in this lifetime or the next. Not ever!"

With that Zuko got up and looked down at her. Almost as if to hit her again. Instead he untied her from the chair and led her to a cell in the lowest part of the ship.

The cell was dark and damp. The walls were made out of a hard cold metal. Some sort of cement like substance lined the floor. The only thing that the cell contained was a pair of rusty shackles attached to the floor in the far end.

He dragged her to the far end of the cell and shackled her arms. Then he walked away slowly slamming the cell door shut behind him. And one step away from the staircase leading to the fresh, clean air of the ocean he said, "Maybe a night down here will bring you to your senses."

**Cliffhanger! I don't want to go any father incase it is just a waste of time. Please review! No flames please, only constructive criticism. I no it isn't very good, then again the first story is never really a good one. I hope to update soon but only if I find at least one person that appretiates this article. If not then I guess there is no use writing something no one wants to read, right? Bye bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I know I didn't get many reviews but that's ok. I'm going to go on w/ this story and see where it leads. I'm working on another story that I haven't posted yet so I might not update so soon. I'll try to update every weekend though. So, here it is. Chapter 2.**

"Wake up, peasant!" A guard yelled.

Katara uneasily opened her eyes. They stung a little and were red because she had cried herself to sleep. She saw a guard coming towards her and was ready to hit him when she remembered where she was and that she was shackled to the floor. The guard undid her restraints and violently through her to her feet.

" Where are you taking me?" she questioned all the while giving the guard a dirty look.

"The captain would like to see you." He replied giving her another push to keep her going.

Once they were on deck she could see Zuko at the bow of the boat. She took one glance back down the stairs and proceeded forward. Once she made it to the bow she gripped the railing and looked out over the vast ocean. Zuko turned to face Katara.

" I'm sorry for last night. It wasn't like me. It's just that, I've been out here searching for the avatar for so long that this may be the last chance I have to capture him. You see, I must confine the avatar to restore my honor that I lost long ago. And without my honor… I will never be able to return home." Zuko told her.

Without turning to face Zuko she scolded, " That is no excuse to be chasing us around! Do you really think that your honor is more important then the fate of the entire world? Your Nation destroyed my village and killed my mother! So don't even say that you have it worse!" By now tears were spilling from Katara's eyes. Zuko's face fell. He had no idea what really happened to the water peasants. Well, now he knew.

"Oh, I had no idea. At least we have something in common now though. I don't have a mother either. She disappeared a short time before I was banished." He stated blandly.

" I'm sorry" Katara said as she wiped the last of her tears from hers and turned to face her captor.

"It's fine. You didn't know, I guess." Zuko then took a deep, relieving breath" Guards, take her back down to her cell." He ordered.

As Katara was taken away she gave one last, depressed glace back at the banished prince before she disappeared into the shadows of the lower deck.

**Well, did you like it? I know it was short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. If anyone has any suggestions on what should happen next feel free to throw them out there. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about taking so long. I'm working on my other story "Once Upon A Fire Nation" After this chapter I'm going to discontinue this story until I complete my other story. Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

Katara sat in her dark, dank cell. It was horrible and she got the smallest portions of food. They were just enough to keep her going. She had now been on Zuko's ship for about 5 days.

Everyday was the same though. Wake up, sit, eat breakfast, sit, get brought to the bathroom, sit, eat dinner, sleep, and then it starts over. The only people she sees are the guards. They scare her, not sure she can trust them. After all, they ARE Zuko's men. But so far nothing has happened to her.

She wished that she could at least get some fresh air. Being locked down in the hull for so long was finally getting to her head. Literally. Every once in a while she would get horrible headaches, but she is too scared to complain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six days have past and Katara was practically bored to tears. Just sitting all day hurt her legs and she longed to be able so bend again. As Katara sat again, she heard footsteps coming downstairs. She knew that it wasn't time for dinner, so she started to panic. _I'm too young to die! _She thought.

The footsteps grew closer and closer until the person came into view. Zuko. _Great, he is the last thing I need._

"What do you want Zuko?" She asked in a frustrated voice.

"Well, I just thought you might want to get some air, but if your gonna be snappy I guess you could sit for a few more days." Zuko replied in a bored voice. He was getting on her last nerve.

"When I get out of here…" Katara said through clenched teeth as she stood up and tried to walk towards him but the restraints stopped her before she could even get half way across the cell.

"Tisk, tisk. You ARE a fighter aren't you?" Zuko taunted as he unlocked the cell and stepped in. He made his way towards the dirty, water peasant. "You look like you're in bad shape. When was the last time you bathed?" Zuko questioned in a disgusted voice.

"Well, I obviously can't take one if I'm chained to a wall day and night." Katara shot back.

"I'm only doing what's best for YOU. I don't trust my men with a pretty girl such as yourself." He stated blandly. Katara gave up. She knew that there was nothing she could do now. She was in the middle of the ocean with her worst enemy and his perverted men. How much worse could it get?

The water bender slowly backed down and sat in her same spot she'd been put in for almost a week. Zuko took pity on the girl for once.

"Get up." He ordered. Katara just sat there. "Get up!" He ordered again getting agitated. Again, the girl sat there. Zuko bent down and pulled her to her feet. Then he took a pair of keys from his pocket and undid her restraints.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked once Zuko started pulling her out of her cell and through a series of passageways. Like Katara, Zuko was silent. Unlike Zuko, Katara wasn't going to take the silent treatment. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To get you some new clothes. You can't stay in those tattered things." Her said as he pointed to her outfit. Then he grabbed her again. But this time he grabbed her by the hand. Katara got goose bumps at the feel of his skin on hers. _What am I thinking? He's the enemy!_ She argued silently to herself.

Soon Zuko stopped in front of a metal door. He opened it and lead his prisoner in.

Katara looked around at her new surroundings. The room was red and black with a few pieces of furniture such as a bed, a dresser, and a small table with two chairs. She then noticed Zuko walk over to the dresser and pull out a white gown, it looked as though it would just fit her.

Zuko threw the dress at Katara and grunted for her to put it on. Katara just stared as Zuko.

"Ahem, turn around!" She remarked. Zuko turned to face the opposite side of the room while the girl slide the robe on. Once she was finished she tapped her captor on the shoulder

He spun around and his jaw dropped. The silk fabric fit her form like a glove. It just reached right about her knees and it showed all her curves. Once Zuko fell back into reality, he again ordered Katara around.

"I have decided that you are going to, no matter how much I would rather not have you to, stay in my room. I do not trust my men. Let's just say I over heard them talking. And it would not honorable to leave you in the cell with that risk. Especially in what you are wearing."

" Hey! You picked this thing out!" She said motioning to her body.

" It is only temporary for when you sleep and while I get these clothes washed." He stated. Katara sat on the bed and watched as Zuko walked out of the room and shut the door. But right as she was going to get up, she heard a _click_. She was locked, in a room, wearing nothing but lingerie, _great._

**Ok, well, that's it for now. Cya when the other story in finished! Or maybe if I get enough reviews I MIGHT make another chapter before that. Bye Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I thought I might as well write another chapter since the Internet is down and I already had another chapter for **_**Together We Rise**_**. Please review and I may consider posting another chapter before I finish **_**Together We Rise**_

If felt good to finally be able to stand up and walk more than two feet. Although she still couldn't feel the fresh air and touch the water, she felt so much better. She knew Zuko wouldn't be back for a while, so she decided to explore the room.

Most of the ship's drawers were filled with boring scrolls, while the wardrobe was stuffed with armor. Who knew Zuko could be so, boring! Katara wished that there would be more exciting things to do, but like every other wish she had been wanting since she got on the ship, it wasn't likely to come true any time soon.

As the girl looked her reflection over in the mirror, she noticed how extremely short the dress was. Not only that but she would have to show her body in it off to Zuko. That was not working for her. She turned around and walked to the bed. It was so warm and cozy. Katara lied in bed knowing full well she couldn't trust Zuko.

It didn't take long for the water bender to fall into a dreamless sleep. And in a short time after that, Zuko walked in. He instantly noticed the sleeping peasant in his bed. What his instincts told him to do was walk straight up to her and throw her out of HIS bed. _But she just looks so peaceful. _Zuko thought, than mentally slapped himself. _That is not something you think about your prisoners. It just isn't._ He approached his desk and started making out little notes. The prince became so entangled in his thoughts he didn't noticed when the girl arose.

Seeing Zuko in the corner, gave Katara an idea. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground, looking over her shoulder ever once in a while to make sure Zuko was oblivious. The water tribe girl lifted her hand to turn the knob when a fireball hit the door right above her hand. She jumped and put her back flat against the door to see a very angry Zuko walking towards her.

"I try to help you by taking you out of the horrible cell and this is how you repay me? By trying to escape when my back is turned?" He said is a very agitated voice as he grabbed one of her wrists in each of his hands and bringing her to her feet while pinning her hands above her head.

Katara's only response was letting tears fall from her eyes as she shook her head. Zuko almost took pity on the girl again. Almost. But that didn't mean he was going to let her get away with what she just tried to pull.

"Do you want me to put you back in the cell and let my men have their way with you?" He knew it was a harsh thing to say as she was already crying but it was all he could think of. Again, she only shook her head and cried harder.

"Answer me!" He yelled. After a few moments of no response, he put both her wrists in one hand and opened the door slowly. "No!" She cried as she tugged at her wrists and pleaded to him with her eyes to let her go.

He dragged her back to the bed and sat her down. Even with tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes she was still beautiful. Tears made her eyes glisten with a look of sorrow as she stared him straight on, unsure of what he was going to do next. Katara rubbed her wrists as Zuko stood there a moment pondering on what to do. He couldn't let her get away with what she just pulled. If he did, she would never be broken and he would never get the Avatar.

"Katara, all you have to do is cooperate and I can make this a whole lot easier for both of us. Just tell me the avatar's location and I'll make sure you live out a very good life in the Fire Nation with me." His words shocked the girl. Never would she remain in the fire nation. Ever.

"I am NOT going with you to the Fire Nation. I could never stay in the nation that killed my mother. Death to me would be more pleasant to me." She spat back. Zuko had no idea what happened to the peasant's parents and didn't really care. But that made him feel less alone, knowing that he wasn't the only to lose a mother.

"You are going to the fire nation after I capture the Avatar and I don't care what you think." He stated it as if it was a fact, but he knew there were no guarantees.

Katara couldn't look at such a monster so she averted her eyes to the floor. Why was he doing this to her? What did she do to deserve this? Her questions went unanswered as Zuko lifter her head forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I don't want to do anything to hurt you so please don't rebel against me. It is time for dinner so I'm going to bring you back some food when everyone else is finished. Make anymore escape attempts and I'll be sure the fireball doesn't miss next time." Zuko released her head as he walked out of the room and locked the door.

She was wrong, things had just gotten a whole lot worse.

**Ok, well that is my birthday present to all of you since it is coming up on the 16****th****. I'm not sure what is going to happen next, but I'll try to think of it while I'm in the Galapagos. Bye.**


End file.
